Failed for a Kiss
by Cain2310
Summary: Lucy has suddenly noticed that she was failed on one of her assignments and goes to confront her hot teacher Professor Dragneel and things lead into a steamy session on his desk. Rated M for a reason SMUT - with plot - filler New chapter added different story outline much better than the first chapter, Natsu's bucket list. Please enjoy the smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's another smutting story, sorry it took me so long, but I'm back and will be writing a few more NaLu one-shots for you all, so be patient and please leave comments and any requests.**_

 _ **Warning this is a Smut fanfic, its rated M for a reason.**_

I knew she was going to be trouble as soon as I saw her. Blonde hair, tight fitted shirt and short skirt, her laugh filling the room as soon as she entered. Her smile lighting up every space.

I was fucked.

I was also her professor.

But I'm only six years older. And she's legal maybe not since she's my student. But I would not let her down by being easy on her. And that maybe be the problem, I don't think she likes me because I some hard on her, I try and even it out but all I can do is focus on her.

On Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia.

I don't know why my professor has it out to get me but he seems to always make me do the extra work, even the extra credit! Which I didn't even need! I probably worked the hardest in his class, most of the girls and some of the guys being to distracted by his looks to even pay attention, I was like that at first but it quickly changed as soon as I realised what a jerk he was.

I'll admit his hot and somehow he makes pink hair work and he pulls off his plan button downs and slacks that he should just be asked to model for the company, I actually wished he'd take that job just so I could get a break from his overbearing nature of wanting me to answer everything, like come on, I'm not the only person in the room.

I hate that last point. I always say it when I'm bitching about him around my friends and every time that give the look or a giggle or even outright saying that maybe to him I am the only person in the room. Like he would like me! Plus I'm his student, wouldn't that be breaking a law or something?

"What did you get?" Levy asked me as I practically stormed past her, out the library door and towards the classrooms. "Lucy?"

Levy quickly caught up to me panting.

"He. Fucking. Failed. Me." Lucy growled out through clenched teeth. Levy stopped, pulling her to a halt as well.

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Maybe it was a mistake?"

"Oh, it better fucking be." Lucy began to walk towards the classrooms again.

"Do you want back up?" Levy called, half jogged to keep up with Lucy's strides.

"No, I don't need any witnesses to murder," Lucy muttered, not noticing Levy stop and smile before walking back to the library.

All classes were finished and most professors would also be gone by now but Lucy knew that he would be still in his office working. Lucy couldn't think of what he would be doing, but he seemed to always find something.

Lucy's rage was building as she stormed up two flights of stairs and down the corridor until she was standing in front of Professor Dragneel's personal office. Lucy thought that maybe she should breathe and approach this respectfully but that flew out the window as the door opened to reveal her Professor leaving his office. A frown on his face.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lucy barked, she stood toe to toe with her professor her finger pointed straight at his face.

"Miss Heartfilia." Her Professor nodded towards her as he said her name in greeting. "How can I help you?"

Still, pointing her finger at him she shoved it close as she started yet another rant about her professor but this time it was in front of him.

"You 'failed' me? I have been the most hardworking student in your class even when you weren't hounding me with stupid extra credits I didn't need, making me answer nearly every damn question in your class, making me show all of my work to the class, actually giving me extra work after I finished the original but not to others, like what is it that I did to you? Why are you making me suffer through this class by doing all of this shit, and act like I'm the only person in the room? What the HELL DID I DO TO YOU!" Lucy let all of the rage of the past few months storm out of her as she yelled at her teacher, she huffed folding her arms looking at the perplexed look on her professors face. She wasn't going to back down, nor apologise for what she said, she technically didn't say anything mean anyway.

"I failed you because I wanted to talk to you with no one around." Her professor said after waiting a few moments when she finished.

"Talk? About what?" Lucy asked frowning, she tried not to think about how close she was to her professor and how she had to look up to him.

"Uh." He pushed his hair back through his hair, Lucy couldn't think of why his hair looked fine before. "Um." His eyes found hers and he brought his hand down and started to lean forward, Lucy breathed deeply, relishing it's sweet and smokey smell as he leaned close until the breaths were the same. "Lucy"

Lucy didn't know if it was a question or a statement as she had her eyes half closed she watched as her professor looked from her lips to her eyes and finally pressed his lips against hers. His lips were so soft and gentle as he slowly kissed her, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, kissing back with a bit more passion. Her professor replied by groaning and wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her body closer to his. Lucy gasped at the feeling of the solid muscle under her professor shirt which let him get his tongue into her mouth. His hands grabbed her hips running down to her thighs, and he quickly stopped kissing her to pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and started kissing her along her neck and shoulders as she walked back into his office shutting the door behind him. He walked her towards his desk, sitting her on top of it as he leaned down to keep kissing down her collar bone. Lucy gasping as she pulled gently on his hair.

"Professor?" Lucy gasped as he left yet another mark on her neck.

"Please call me Natsu," Natsu instructed still kissing along Lucy's neck.

"Are you sure, Sir?" Lucy asked causing Natsu to pause and raise to meet eye to eye.

"I think that should be my question," Natsu smirked. Lucy smiled back.

"Oh, I'm all for this." Lucy smiled resting her hand on Natsu's chest. "Just me calling you Natsu? _Sir_?" Lucy added an extra flirting tone when addressing Natsu as 'Sir'. Natsu could see the lust in her eyes, and he couldn't deny how much it affected him when she addressed him as 'Sir'. He must have been taking a few seconds to long as he suddenly felt something rubbing him through his pants.

Lucy's eyes fluttered as she stroked his harden lengthen through his pants.

"It seems to be causing the desired effect, Sir."

Natsu could only grunt in agreement as he watched Lucy slip off his desk, pushing him back so she could sink to her knees in front of him. He watched as Lucy slowly pulled his buttoned shirt from his pants, as she worked the button of his slacks and zipped slowly down his fly. The whole time Lucy looked back up at him innocently. She palmed him through his pants before pulling both his pants and underwear down in full sweep.

Lucy's mouth watered at the sight of her professor's cock. It was standing at full attention, twitching at the feeling of her breath on it. It was much larger than she seen before and she was sure her professor would have much more experience than her. Lucy didn't try to think about what was actually happening, she had had many dreams of her professor, and she wasn't going to avoid her fantasies of him, 'Sir' being one of them.

"Is this okay, Sir?" Lucy asked him as she grasped the shaft of cock, letting her mouth be only a centimetre away from his tip, her breath pushing against. She could feel it throb in her hand, her hand not even being able to wrap fully around it. Natsu could only moan as he watched and felt Lucy's tongue lick the tip, not giving him a chance to answer. She proceeds to lick from the base to the tip, finishing off by swirling her tongue around the tip, allowing it to slowly sinking into her mouth.

"Fuck." Natsu moaned, hands in her hair, trying to restrain from thrusting into her mouth as she slowly worked his length into her mouth and down her throat. She grinned and moaned along with his moans and his thrusts. Trying to hint at him to help her out in taking him down her throat. Natsu quickly got the hint and gently thrust into her mouth, causing Lucy to moan as she mimics his thrust with her fingers within her.

Natsu swore again but pulled out Lucy halting her own ministrations frowning as she was getting close.

"Sir?" Lucy asked wiping her mouth on her arm she looked up at Natsu who bent down picking her up and placing in on his desk again.

"I was about to cum," Natsu informed her as he slowly sank to his knee in front of her. A shiver went up her spine as she watched her professor sniffing and kiss along her thigh towards her knee and down her leg.

"I would have handle it." Lucy muttered as she shuddered and the soft touches her professor was caressing her with as he slowly pulled off her shoes and socks, preceding to kissing his way back up her legs.

"Oh, I know," Natsu muttered back leaving a mark on the underside of her knee. "But that will come late, maybe after a date or two."

Lucy blushed but didn't get a chance to respond as Natsu suddenly pulled her to the edge of his desk and pressed a hard line up her clothed core.

"So sweet." He groaned warping his arms around her thighs to hold her down as she bucks up to meet his hot breath.

"Oh. Please." Lucy gasped her hands know in his hair, pushing him closer to her core. Natsu obliged licking and kissing along her clothed clit.

"So wet," Natsu noted as he pulled back, along with her underwear. Natsu below on to her bare core causing Lucy to curse with a buck. Grinning Natsu plunged a finger into her wet core, it sucked his finger in. Natsu groaned kissing and tongue the outside as he worked his finger in and out of her. Lucy moans the whole time. Natsu added another finger, licking up all the juices that fell past.

"Fuck" Lucy moaned grasping his hair.

"Are you going to cum, Lucy?" Natsu asked adding another finger and watching her face. Her face was scrunched up lost to the feeling of his fingers pumping into her.

Lucy nodded in reply.

Smirked and stopped his fingers but didn't remove them from her pussy.

Lucy's eyes shot open and stared at Natsu, her eye blown wide with lust.

"Please," Lucy begged, rubbing her self to get any sort of friction. "I'm so close."

Natsu only smiled nodding as he started right where he left off.

Lucy noted how he used a stupid technique to see if the student was paying attention, she tried to glare but he defiantly knew what he was doing as she finally found her realise. Crying out her Professors name she watched through hooded eyes as her professor rose, sucking on the fingers that had just been in her. She whimpered still watching as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slip it off. He moved to stand in between her legs arms braced beside her.

"It seems you have more clothes on then I do," Natsu said eyes racking her form. Lucy couldn't stop the pang that echoed to her core. As she sat up a bit to pull her top off and unclasp her bar. As soon as she chucked it behind her Natsu was instantly on her, kissing down her neck again while his hands massaged her breast. They were defiantly bigger then most and Natsu wasn't going to deny how much they sweetened the deal. As he praised then as much as he could by suckling and pinching her nipples. He listened to her noises finding the things she likes the most.

"Good, Fuck me already sir." Lucy cried her nails digging into his back.

Natsu raised up kissing her fiercely as he used his hand to line himself up, he rubbed his tip along her awaiting folds, feeling the sucking pull of her wanting pussy. Lucy groaned and bit down on his lip and Natsu thrust his cock into her.

Natsu groaned into Lucy's neck as she moaned wrapping her legs around his hips helping him bottom out in her.

"Fuck." Natsu cursed again as he tried not to cum.

Natsu pulled back leaving the tip in and plunged back into her.

Lucy cried out crawling at his back causing Natsu to growled and thrust harder and faster into her. He watched as her tits bounced in the rhythm of him fucking her groaning every time Lucy clenched a bit more around her.

"You ready to cum?" Natsu asked in between thrusts

Lucy could only nod, Natsu didn't care this time as he stood letting Lucy lay back on his desk as he fucked her, listening to her cry out "Sirs" and "ohs" every time he changed up his rhythm. Suddenly she came yelling.

"Professor!"

Natsu shoots his load deep into Lucy as the sound of his title and the risk they were taking making it more exciting.

They both panted harshly. Natsu pulled out and found a cloth to clean Lucy up before they helped each other into each other's clothes.

"So, um.." Natsu drifted off hand fisting the back of his hair, still roughed up by Lucy.

"A date would be nice," Lucy suggested smiling up at him, she had a blush on her cheeks that made Natsu want to take her again. "After you fix my mark though."

"Already had before I was leaving." Natsu grinned grabbing his bag and Lucy's hand as they walked towards the exit. "I know this really nice place, the cook is amazing he goes by the name Natsu."

"You can cook."

"I may need some help."

Lucy's laughed echoed down the hall.

 _ **Again comment and leave any requests, check out my First Aid fanfic with NaLu, Smut as well but the last chapter has a selection of current Ideas I'm planning on writing this being one of them, they differ from Smut to Fluffy and they should be coming up every week from now on.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading,**_

 _ **Cain2310**_


	2. Natsu's Bucket List

**I decide to rewrite this idea as I felt I didn't really grasp the characters very well, I still kept the same smutyness so don't panic, but here's what I would describe as a better version. Pls read and review, and send in any requests.**

Natsu grinned down at his cat as he ticked off the second last thing on his list. His list was the things he needed to accomplish before he finished school. And the last one was to seduce a teacher and he already had one in mind, the youngest of all of his teachers and the best looking in his and most of the guys in his year thought. Natsu also noted the girls that seemed to be extra friendly with her too.

But due to most of the things he accomplished on his list meant he had detention until the end of the year. And he somehow managed to get the teacher he was planning to seduce to be in charge of his detention.

"I'm totally winning, Happy." Natsu murmured as he stroked his cat's fur. Happy let out a little chirp before curling up. Letting Natsu's mind drift as he imaged how he would accomplish his goal of seducing his teacher.

Natsu was sitting in the classroom waiting for his detention to start, waiting for the teacher to turn up. His right leg was running a marathon in excitement. The door to the classroom opened and the teacher he had been waiting for entered.

Miss Lucy Heartfilia was the youngest and hottest teacher in the school. With her blonde hair always amazing and looking stylish even when left out, her outfit which Natsu thought should be a crime as she always had a short skirt and tight shirt to match on, she always held everyone's attention when she was nearby.

Plus she had the best smile and laugh which Natsu always tried to get out of her when she was teaching but this time he was asking for a bit more. This time he wanted her moaning because of him.

Natsu grinned as Miss Lucy Heartfilia entered, books in hand and glasses on.

"Natsu, you're actually here?" Miss Lucy raised an eyebrow over her glasses.

"Of course Miss, wouldn't miss this for the world." Natsu grinned watching as she walked to the teacher's desk. Placing the stuff in her hands down eyeing her sit, deciding instead to walk in front of the desk to lean against it.

"You did a lot of stuff to end up in here, Natsu, what else do you have up your sleeve?" Miss Lucy asked eyeing the one student in her room.

Natsu grinned stand to seat on his desk.

"What makes you think I have anything up my sleeve?" Natsu asked looking his teacher up and down, paying close attention to the smoothness of her bare legs. Natsu had to focus hard on her reply.

"Well it seems to me that you have a bucket list for the end of the year, you couldn't have finished it already have you?" Miss Lucy asked ignoring the attention of her student.

Natsu grinned and stood in front of his teacher.

"Knew you'd figure it out."

"It was quite obvious."

"Well, what do you think the last thing on my bucket list is?"

Miss Lucy eyed her student up and down. What would Natsu save for last?

"Blow up the school?" Miss Lucy guessed.

"Ha, I wish but I could go to prison for that." Natsu laughed. He stood grabbing his bag. "No the last thing on my list is to seduce a teacher."

Miss Lucy stopped frozen by his statement and grinning face.

"That could send a teacher to prison." Miss Lucy muttered, gazing down at her feet.

Natsu stepped closer to Miss Lucy.

"Not if they don't find out, not if it doesn't affect any exam results and as long as they are of legal age."

Miss Lucy looked up to find Natsu closer and studying her face.

"You've done your research." Miss Lucy said looking up at Natsu. "But you've already made a mistake."

"Oh?" Natsu tilted his head to the side like a dog.

"You told someone your plan," Miss Lucy placed her hands on her hips jutting forward. "What's going to stop me from informing the staff of your stupid plan?"

Natsu grinned.

"Well?"

"You can't exactly warn anyone, I've already warned them," Natsu explained, moving ever so slowly closer to her.

"What?" Miss Lucy frowned. She only realised what was happening as Natsu trapped her by putting his hands on either side of her. As she pressed herself back against the desk. "Me." She managed to squeak out as she watched Natsu's eyes darken.

"You are the hottest of all the teachers in this school," Natsu explained pressing in closer to her.

Miss Lucy blushed ducking her head at the compliment.

"I've also noticed how you blushed or giggled when I complimented you," Natsu smirked by her ear. Remembering all the times he compliments her hair or how perky her boobs looked, he always got detention for that one but it always left Miss Lucy blushing for the rest of the day.

"Why haven't you done anything?" Miss Lucy asked as Natsu stayed pressed against her.

"I'm not here to have sex with you," Natsu explained, nipping at her ear, causing her to arch her back. "I'm here to seduce you."

They fell silent as Miss Lucy ponder his statement.

"Does that mean I can have sex with you?" Miss Lucy asked, grinning widely at the shocked expression on Natsu's face. "It will still count as seduction," Lucy ran her fingers down her top, undoing the buttons slowly as she kept talking, "If anything it would deserve a top mark."

By the time she finished her sentence, she had finished unbuttoning her shirt, showing off her light pink lacy bra which Natsu seemed to be drooling over.

"Miss-" Natsu started.

"Lucy." Lucy smiled sweetly up at him, as she brought his hands around to her backside. "I need help with the zipper."

Natsu gulped audibly. As he ran his hand along the small of Lucy's back feeling the warmth and the begin of the zipper, he tugged a bit too quickly causing a giggle from Lucy as the skirt fell to her feet, she stepped out of her skirt and walked to the door of the classroom door, locking it before turning back to Natsu.

"There seems to be a problem," Lucy said as she walked back, sliding off her button on.

"What?" Natsu asked, gazing at the figure of his teacher as she walked towards him, with matching pink bra, thong and heels. It was everything and more then he could possibly dream of.

"You seem to still be wearing clothes." Lucy murmured, as she was now standing right in front of him.

Natsu could have burnt off his clothes with the speed of how he took off his clothes. Natsu spun towards Lucy and picked her up, placing her on the teacher's desk.

"Natsu." Lucy smiled leaning up.

"Lucy." Natsu groaned as he pulled her forward so his hips were situated between her legs. Lucy gasped at the hardness that met her core.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, he was still wearing underwear and so was she, but he didn't want to stop if he got started.

Lucy just pulled his face down and started kissing him. Natsu's hands ran up her sides, marvelling at the smoothness of her skin, finally reaching her bra he palmed her through the material. Lucy moaned into his mouth, and pulled away to breathe, Natsu continued kissing down her neck listening to the panting of his teacher. He ran his hand behind her back unclasping her bra. He stopped short of pulling the garment off as he suddenly felt hands run down his chest and abs towards his underwear, and to the harden mass trying to push through. He shuddered at the contact of the exploring hands, trying not to thrust too hard into the gentle pressure.

He started to focus a bit as Lucy started a rhythm, he pulled off her bra, tossing it behind him somewhere. Focusing only on the mounds in front of him.

"Fuck, I always thought these were amazing." Natsu groaned putting his face directly in-between them, kissing and sucking along the centre before moving upward towards the left nipple. Lucy moaned as Natsu started sucking and licking at her nipples, his mouth paying attention to one while his hand pinched and massaged the other, Lucy lost her focus on rubbing him giving Natsu more control over himself.

He got his other hand in-between her legs and started rubbing gentle circles against her clothed core.

"So wet." Natsu moaned mouth full. Lucy didn't reply to busy reacting to his ministrations. Natsu pushed aside her thong and inserting his finger.

"Fuck." Lucy cried gripping his shoulder as she felt the strokes of Natsu's finger.

"Fuck you look hot right now." Natsu groaned watching Lucy's face as he pumped his finger in and out of her, changing storks every now and then. Lucy pulled Natsu's face back to her and started kissing him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth, running her hands through his hair tugging at it every time he pumped into her. He groaned into her mouth when she pulled back nipping and his bottom lip, moving along his jaw kissing and sucking at his neck. Causing small groans from him.

Lucy gasped as Natsu inserted another finger.

"Shit." Lucy moaned. "I need you now."

"Hmmm." Natsu hummed trying not to smirk to broadly as he kept moving his fingers.

"Please." Lucy gasped rolling her head back on the desk.

Natsu pulled his hand back, licking his fingers sinfully. Watching as Lucy rested on her elbows. He pulled her forward so she sat at the edge of the desk. He slowly pushed his way in between her legs, letting them wrap around him.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked lining himself up with Lucy's core.

"Oh fuck yes." Lucy cried out, feeling him rub himself against the outside of her pussy.

Grinning Natsu thrust into her, rocking her back on the desk.

They both moaned as Natsu bottomed out.

"Fuck," Natsu whispered as he felt Lucy claw at his shoulders as he pulled back out slowly before thrust back into her.

"Faster." Lucy moaned eyes shut and mouth opened gasping for air as Natsu did exactly what she asked for, thrusting into her faster. "Harder."

Natsu only grinned as he complied with her request, pounding into Lucy. Into his hottest teacher. Just the thought of that made him hard, causing Lucy to cry out as he hit spots within her that her writhering and clingy onto him. Natsu started kissing along her should blades, sucking every now and then, he wanted to see his marks on her the next day, and for the rest of his detentions.

"I… so…. close." Lucy cried out opening her eyes to Natsu's.

"Together?" Natsu asked he didn't get his answer as Lucy pulled him closer kissing him, drawing his tongue into her mouth, running her tongue across his teeth.

Natsu continued pounding into her, watching as gasps and whimpers left her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm close." Natsu groaned resting his head against her shoulder, as he continued ramming into her.

Natsu felt Lucy flutter around him, gripping him tighter as he continued hammering into her. Natsu ran his hand down her silky smooth front to her clit where he started rubbing it at a slower pace than his thrust.

"Fuck, Natsu." Lucy cried out as she released around his cock.

"Lucy." Natsu gasped as he bit down onto her shoulder as he shot his load into her.

Both coming down from there highs Natsu slowly stood up, pulling himself out.

"Do I still have to do detention?" Natsu asked the breathless Lucy.

"Will I do know something we could be doing in that time," Lucy smirked looking up at the naked Natsu.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "and what could that be?"

Lucy grinned as she pushed Natsu into a chair and straddled his thighs.

"Well, It will depend on how much we can accomplish today."

Natsu just grinned as he started kissing her again.

Review pls. (i-i)


End file.
